itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie's apartment
]] Charlie's apartment is a very shady apartment that Charlie Kelly and Frank Reynolds live in. moved into the apartment in the beginning of . The landlord is an Indian man named Hwang. Physical Appearance Charlie and Frank's apartment is a Single Room Occupancy (SRO) apartment. It's dominated by a pullout couch, where Charlie and Frank both hang out and also sleep facing ass to ass according to Frank. There are two windows in the apartment, which Charlie sometimes covers during the day. The apartment is on the 2nd floor of the building. The apartment number is 210 There's a large closet that has enough room for a bed, if it's cleaned out. (This might imply that the apartment actually has a separate bedroom that Charlie either doesn't know about or doesn't use, for some reason.) cleans it out in Mac and Dennis Break Up. Charlie states that he has to sleep in the closet when Frank brings home a hooker. There are three other doors in the apartment, one of which is likely the never-used bathroom : one next to the closet which is usually shut, though has a light in it, one on the same wall near the window which is usually boarded up, and another across the room. There is what appears to be a small maintenance closet near the entrance that has a dirty mirror and sink, where Frank does his morning routine. The apartment is small and cluttered, so it does not have many good places to hide. Charlie's preferred hiding place is to lie under the sheets of the fold-out bed "like a starfish" . Frank likes to hide inside the sofa itself, where he often catches Charlie "pounding off". Charlie and Frank urinate into open cans of urine that they leave lying around the apartment. Charlie tells Dee that she does not want to use the restroom. As of 2016, Hwang has not fixed the plumbing. This would agree with the advice Charlie gives to Frank about showering in the bar's sink when he first moves in. There are also no heating ducts, so the apartment gets extremely cold at night. As a result, Charlie wears thermal wear in the apartment and also sleeps back to back with Frank. The apartment is surrounded by cats which meow all night long. Charlie's landlord is named Hwang. Charlie, who is always broke, was usually late with his rent payment until Frank moved in. According to Hwang in Gun Fever, the rent he's owed is $854, though it's unclear if that's for one month or if it's all the money Charlie owes him. Charlie's most cherished possession in his apartment is his hot plate. Numerous people have called Charlie's apartment a "shithole". Charlie's mother Bonnie had apparently never visited the apartment prior to her reconnecting with Frank. There seems to be a bedbug problem in the building: the building has been fumigated at least once for them, making Frank unable to go back into the apartment to get The Gang's World Series tickets , and later, 's face gets inflamed from bedbug bites after she sleeps in the apartment. Charlie has to shower in the sink at the bar. Frank keeps several boxes full of pennies stashed in the apartment. Appearances * : Charlie Has Cancer, Gun Fever, The Gang Finds A Dead Guy * : Charlie Gets Crippled, The Gang Goes Jihad, Hundred Dollar Baby, The Gang Runs for Office, Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad * : The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby, The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation, Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person, Mac Is a Serial Killer, Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender, Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City * : Mac and Dennis: Manhunters, The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis, Mac's Banging the Waitress, Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1), Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2), Who Pooped the Bed?, Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life, Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack, The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition * : The Great Recession , The Waitress Is Getting Married, The World Series Defense, Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens, Mac and Dennis Break Up, A Very Sunny Christmas * : Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down, Charlie Kelly: King of the Rats * : Frank's Pretty Woman, How Mac Got Fat * : Pop-Pop: The Final Solution, Charlie Rules the World * Season Nine: Mac and Dennis Buy a Timeshare, Flowers for Charlie * Season Ten: Frank Retires * Season Eleven: ''Frank Falls Out the Window'', Being Frank * Season Twelve: PTSDee, Dennis' Double Life * : The Gang Makes Paddy's Great Again, Charlie's Home Alone The German Sheperd Painting Back in , there was a "very special" German shepherd painting: : "That was basically just set decoration in the second season. Interestingly enough, we actually were the ones that when we got into editing and we were watching the show - all the episodes of Season 2 - that painting stood out to us so much, too much, it was too distracting. We actually said we never want to see that painting again. Take it down. Get rid of it because it's just a shining, white, weird painting in the background of every Charlie's apartment scene", said Rob McElhenney. But in fact, they did not just "get rid of it" - they moved it to the RCG office, so you can notice it behind Kaitlin Olson in the scripted "BTS-video" for "A Day in the Life of Kaitlin Olson" at 01:47. the decorations for [[The Nightman Cometh|Charlie's musical], which are imitate an interior of his apartment, contains an allusion to this painting.] Later, in the 8th Season premiere, it is revealed that Charlie found this watercolor painting in the Pop-Pop's box along with Nazi memorabilia and decided to keep it (as well as Nazi peaked cap) because he liked it. Nevertheless, between the events of Season Two and , Frank made Charlie to take it down from the wall, because, how he stated, "Its smug aura mocks me". They put it in the box and stashed away somewhere, but at some point Frank just "threw that thing out". It also been revealed that this shepherd was painted by Adolf Hitler himself but could not be traced to him because Charlie painted on top of the original painting. At the end of the episode when Charlie burned the painting, the layer peeled off and revealed the true artist, Adolf Hitler. Frank and Cricket both felt that there was something wrong with this painting: Cricks was talking about its "very evil vibes", and Frank even called it an "evil" itself. Quotes : : I want to live like you again, Charlie! I want to be pathetic and desperate and ugly and hopeless! : : I am not ugly. : : This is the change I've been looking for! I want to move in with you! : : Are you out of your damn mind, dude? You made me sleep out in the hall! You ignored my cries for help in the middle of the night! : : I'll pay for your rent for six months. : : Twelve. : : Six. : : Ten. : : Six. : : Nine. : : Six. : : Ten. : : Six. : : Twelve. : : Four. : : Six. : : Deal! : : All right, no more sleeping out in the hall, though. : : I can't promise that. :Charlie Gets Crippled, References Category:Places Category:Apartments